Hagger Doguma (Episode)
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:BakuTech! Bakugan - 31 - Japanese.png |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 31 |last = Metal Parts of Friendship |next = Win Domiru}} is the thirty-first episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on November 3, 2012. Plot The episode opens in the alleyways in which Harubaru and Tatsuma are happily following a trail of "free Bakugan" which includes a Saint Aquas, Gavli Anacon, Blan Shoult and some others not shown. At the end of the Bakugan trail, they reached a Temple similar to that of Quilt. Raichi arrived to the place earlier and said that someone intentionally led them there. A telekinetic force then takes away the Bakugan which Harubaru and Tatsuma found on the street as well as Raichi and Harubaru's respective Sechs Tavanel. While they wondered about where their Sechs Tavanel went, a shady man told them that if they wish to retrieve their Bakugan, they must fight for it. When Harubaru inquird about their identities; the muscular man introduced himself as Master Grizz and the bizarre lanky man introduced himself as Master Odore. Master Odore also told them that they ended up in their temple. Raichi realized that the two men is similar to Quilt in some aspects. Master Odore replied that they indeed knew Quilt and claimed to be a sorcerer. Afterwards, the imposing Master Grizz takes Tatsuma as his hostage. Harubaru and Raichi were given the conditions that they need to win the brawl against the two masters in order to get the two Tavanel and Tatsuma back. If they lose, Master Odore takes the Metal Parts off their Sechs Tavanel. Harubaru accepts the challenge and brawls against Master Grizz with Tatsuma in a tow. Master Grizz launches his Hagger Doguma which looked as intimidating as him. Master Odore taunts Harubaru that there is no way the latter could inflict Critical K.O. against it. Harubaru was not deterred by that and as a response, he launched Rise Dragaon. It was a disaster as Doguma caught Rise Dragaon and the two spun around until the latter was violently tossed to a column. Harubaru was baffled the strength of the attack as he shoots Dragaon again. This time, Doguma caught Dragaon precisely with its "Hug Bear" Special Technique. This happened for two more times, the third time with Master Odore taunting Harubaru that his efforts are futile as Doguma tosses Dragaon more violently that it destroyed a column. While observing the four futile attempts on Doguma; Raichi got the strategy wherein direct shots would be futile. Harubaru thanks Raichi for the hint and makes a spinning shoot. The spinning shoot proved effective as even though Doguma caught Dragaon precisely yet again; the centrifugal force of the spinning Dragaon is strong enough to drive Doguma out of the Gate Card. Harubaru may have won the brawl against Master Grizz but the battle is not over yet. Master Grizz still holds Tatsuma hostage and it's Master Odore's turn to fight against Raichi. Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode versus Master Grizz Master Grizz shoots and stands Hugger Dguma. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon straight and fails in the Critical K.O. attempt for four times due to Hagger Doguma's "Hug Bear" special technique. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon with a spinning shot and finally succeeds. Winner: Harubaru Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Odore * Master Grizz BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Ventus Win Domiru * Subterra Hagger Doguma * Aquos Saint Aquas * Subterra Zak Jaguard * Haos Blan Shoult * Pyrus Gus Burnan Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes